La relation particulière de Mycroft Holmes et James Moriarty
by Emy64
Summary: Ma vie, c'était Sherlock. Le souci de sa sécurité m'habitait à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit. Pas un seul jour ne s'écoulait sans que je regrette les maladresses dont j'avais fait preuve pendant son enfance. Maintenant il se croyait méprisé de moi, alors que rien ni personne ne comptait davantage que lui à mes yeux.


Titre : La relation particulière de Mycroft Holmes et James Moriarty

Pov Mycroft Holmes

Je savais, en enlevant James Moriarty, que ma vie allait prendre un tournant radical. Pour le mieux ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Ma vie, c'était Sherlock, naturellement. Le souci de sa sécurité m'habitait à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit. Pas un seul jour ne s'écoulait sans que je regrette les maladresses dont j'avais fait preuve pendant son enfance. Maintenant il se croyait méprisé de moi, alors que rien ni personne ne comptait davantage que lui à mes yeux. Je n'avais pas de réelle ambition dans la vie, et si j'étais là, piégé dans un bureau à la tête des services secrets, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir le protéger et le surveiller de près. Si j'avais été moins sot durant ses jeunes années, je serais dans les rues de Londres, traquant les indices sans relâche. Mais désormais c'était impossible. Sherlock avait développé une personnalité antagoniste à la mienne, en réponse au froid qu'il ressentait chez moi et lisait comme de la haine.

Et James Moriarty était tout aussi occupé de la personne de Sherlock que moi. J'avais cru cela impossible au début, mais il nourrissait une véritable obsession pour mon très cher petit-frère. Quand j'avais enlevé le criminel le plus dangereux de notre siècle, j'avais eu l'espoir que les experts en torture du MI6 l'amènent à se confier un peu à nous sur son réseau. Mais il n'avait pas soufflé un mot. L'homme avait une résistance à la douleur qui ne relevait pas de l'humain. Il était comme une montagne, impassible pendant que le vent s'essoufflait. Quand il ne fixait pas l'obscurité de son regard vide, il gravait inlassablement le même nom. « Sherlock » sur le mur. « Sherlock » sur la glace sans tain. « Sherlock » sur le sol. « Sherlock » partout… Le pauvre homme avait les doigts en sang, mais il continuait à graver avec ses ongles dans le ciment.

Alors c'était devenu la seule récompense de valeur à ses yeux. Si je voulais qu'il parle, je devais d'abord lui donner une information sur Sherlock. La culpabilité m'étouffait, donc j'avais commencé par des anecdotes anodines, mais honnêtement rien n'était anodin avec Sherlock. James Moriarty s'était montré avide de ces bribes de vie et il m'avait donné des branches entières de son organisation clefs en main. C'était en le voyant s'amputer avec autant d'enthousiasme que j'avais décidé que le jeu n'en valait pas la peine. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, il en savait trop.

Quand j'avais relâché James Moriarty, je l'avais fait sans appréhension particulière. Je savais qu'il ne tuerait pas Sherlock. Le monde comptait peu d'esprits comme les nôtres. Il n'y avait que Charles Augustus Magnussen, James Moriarty, mon très cher petit-frère et moi-même. Charles Augustus Magnussen était un homme très intelligent mais qui saturait sa mémoire de matériel pour du chantage, visant clairement la politique, donc il était sur mon terrain de jeu. James Moriarty aimait créer des crimes complexes, et en cela Sherlock était son partenaire de jeu rêvé puisqu'il aimait les disséquer pour les résoudre. La solitude des génies leur pèsent dans un monde de poissons rouges. James Moriarty n'allait pas tuer mon petit-frère, parce qu'il était bien trop content d'avoir un alter-ego.

[][][]

James Moriarty m'avait sollicité quelques mois après sa détention par le MI6. Il demandait une entrevue devant déboucher à un accord dont il n'avait pas spécifié la nature. J'avais accepté puisque rien ne m'en empêchait, et surtout parce que je connaissais l'homme. Mieux valait passer par la voie courtoise quand il tendait la main que balayer quand il avait forcé son passage pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Aujourd'hui en était la preuve. Quand il était entré dans mon bureau, élégant dans un costume neuf taillé sur mesure, j'avais d'abord pensé qu'il voulait s'essayer à un nouveau domaine. Il y avait incontestablement quelque chose qui avait changé chez lui, et je n'étais pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de me trouver un nouveau Charles Augustus Magnussen. Ce n'était pas tant la possibilité d'avoir un second adversaire qui me chagrinait, que l'idée qu'il abandonnait le crime crapuleux qui faisait tant vibrer mon très cher petit-frère. Lorsque j'ouvris la chemise qu'il m'avait préparée, je compris très vite qu'il était à mi-chemin entre les deux.

La pochette réunissait nombre d'articles de presse relatant l'imposture de Sherlock Holmes, documents à l'appui. Tout démontrait que Sherlock commettait lui-même les crimes et qu'il accusait un certain « Moriarty » qui n'existait pas. Pour se disculper, mon cadet utiliserait les services d'un acteur, « Richard Brook », qui prêtait donc son visage à ce seigneur du crime organisé. Avec un dossier pareil, si bien nourri, l'histoire était crédible. James Moriarty avait détourné toutes les informations que je lui avais données sur Sherlock pour les mêler à son mensonge et donner vie au scandale de demain.

Je dévisageais James Moriarty. L'homme était assis en face de moi, sur un fauteuil en cuir, et attendait patiemment. Il ne laissait rien paraître de ses motivations.

_ Que voulez-vous ?

_ Je veux que Sherlock se suicide, dans la disgrâce. Je veux qu'il meure aux yeux du monde, me répondit l'homme, penaud.

Je pris un moment pour digérer ma surprise. Depuis que Sherlock connaissait l'existence de James Moriarty, je n'ignorais pas un seul mot échangé entre eux. Je savais qu'il avait promis de réduire en cendres le cœur de mon très cher petit-frère, mais j'y avais vu un autre sens. Visiblement je m'étais profondément fourvoyé en pensant que c'était de l'admiration et de la dévotion que James Moriarty vouait à Sherlock. J'avais commis la plus grave des erreurs.

_ En échange je vous ferai la politesse de mourir, naturellement. Un suicide public aussi, poursuivit-il.

J'avais certainement sous-estimé la folie de cet homme. Il nourrissait de façon évidente une obsession tenace pour Sherlock, mais dans son esprit dégénéré cela l'amenait à vouloir le détruire, peut-être à cause de sa tendance autodestructrice. Cependant débarrasser le monde de James Moriarty ne me serait d'aucun réconfort si je perdais mon très cher petit-frère dans le processus.

_ Je viens vous voir parce que je sais qu'il aura besoin de votre aide pour feindre son suicide. Moi je sais déjà comment je vais feindre le mien, mais je vous laisse me surprendre pour Sherlock, sourit-il.

Je dévisageais James Moriarty sans comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Il était évident que mon implication affective dans cette histoire embourbait mes capacités intellectuelles. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que James Moriarty était un homme facile à cerner.

_ Vous voulez feindre votre suicide ?le relançais-je.

_ Evidemment, s'exaspéra-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Comment pourrais-je voir Sherlock démanteler mon réseau si je suis mort ? Tout l'intérêt du faux-suicide c'est de se faire oublier et travailler dans l'ombre. Sherlock ne devra pas savoir que je suis en vie, ça pimentera notre jeu.

Avec la menace sur la vie de mon très cher petit-frère écartée, je pus à nouveau essayer de raisonner pour suivre la pensée de James Moriarty. Ses tendances autodestructrices s'affirmaient dans la démarche qu'il voulait amorcer, et j'étais un peu surpris du caractère radical de son plan.

_ Dois-je y lire une tentative de pénitence ?l'interrogeais-je sobrement. Vous allez vous retrouver considérablement démuni.

_ Pff ! L'argent n'est rien pour moi ! Je pourrais racheter trois fois la dette de tous les pays européens sans entamer mon argent de poche… Et un réseau, il suffit de claquer des doigts pour en reconstituer un. Non, ce qui m'intéresse c'est le jeu avec Sherlock, rien d'autre. Les meurtres ça ne pouvait le divertir qu'un temps, il faut voir plus gros. J'ai hâte de le voir rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle !

Tout cela ne m'enchantait guère. Ce plan était profitable pour l'équilibre mondial, mais si j'acceptais la réputation de Sherlock allait être assassiné publiquement. Il tomberait en désamour avec la population qui l'avait porté en triomphe jusque-là. Des feux de la célébrité à l'isolement sordide, cela représentait une chute rapide et cruelle. Sans même parler du fait que Sherlock allait très certainement devoir passer de pays en pays, sous couvert d'anonymat, et donc qu'il irait là où je ne pourrais pas le protéger. Je ne saurais même pas où il était, ni s'il allait bien. Cela me paraissait insurmontable.

James Moriarty m'observait, parfaitement conscient de mes réticences, à n'en pas douter. Les documents qu'il m'avait apportés étaient la preuve même qu'il ne comptait pas partir sur un refus. C'était du chantage. Tout était prévu pour que je ne puisse pas le contourner, et qu'il puisse se passer de mon aide. C'était presque une politesse de sa part de venir me prévenir.

_ Soit, me résignais-je. Comment avez-vous prévu d'arriver à la disgrâce de Sherlock ?

_ Par mon procès. Je vais monter une supercherie qui amènera tout le monde à croire que je possède une ligne de code capable de déverrouiller tous les systèmes de sécurité du monde. Je volerai les bijoux de la reine, directement dans le musée, et j'attendrai que la police vienne m'arrêter sur le trône. Sherlock sera naturellement désigné pour témoigner en qualité d'expert à mon procès. Je ressortirai libre, sans avoir monté de défense, parce que j'aurai acheté les jurés. Ce sera une première gifle pour l'image publique de Sherlock.

De cela, je n'en doutais pas. Je voyais d'ici les journaux titrer « L'amateur désigné expert est vraiment un amateur » ou d'autres unes tout aussi désobligeantes.

_ Dès ma remise en liberté je visiterai Sherlock pour lui faire des menaces voilées l'amenant à penser que je veux qu'il se suicide. Il se précipitera ici…

James Moriarty fit un geste pour désigner mon bureau, comme si le déictique n'était pas assez parlant.

_ Et peut-être même qu'il s'assiéra ici, sur ce fauteuil, poursuivit-il en caressant le cuir avec un air rêveur.

J'observais en silence son manège. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un manège. James Moriarty était fasciné par la possibilité d'être assis là où serait installé Sherlock d'ici peu. Mon très cher petit-frère le captivait au-delà de l'obsession, il semblait avoir comme un désir de fusion avec lui. C'était perturbant à voir, mais pas forcément malsain. Du moins je l'espérais.

_ Et quand il le fera, quand il sera assis à ma place, vous lui proposerez mon plan : feindre le suicide pour me contenter et pouvoir ensuite démanteler toute mon organisation dans l'ombre.

_ Sherlock a une vie à Londres, des amis…, commentais-je.

_ Moi je n'ai que lui.

Cette réponse n'avait aucun poids argumentatif, mais elle venait clore le débat avec un sens d'absolu. Tout comme James Moriarty était absorbé par Sherlock, il voulait que Sherlock soit habité par lui, et lui uniquement. Tous les deux avaient le même démon : l'ennui. Il amenait Sherlock à se droguer, frôlant parfois la mort dans une tentative désespérée d'y échapper, et même de se sauver de la vie elle-même. A James Moriarty ce démon soufflait des crimes à l'oreille. Sa solitude gonflait cette folie et s'empirait avec le constat que Sherlock savait se contenter de gens ordinaires.

L'alter ego de mon frère se leva sans jamais quitter mon regard. Ses yeux étaient un point final aux négociations, mais aussi à la vie ordinaire. Il y avait assez de détermination dans ses yeux pour faire plier une armée aguerrie. Il sortit sans un mot de plus, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

[][][]

Sherlock avait tué Charles Augustus Magnussen. En faisant cela il avait rendu un fier service aux dirigeants du monde, et il avait éliminé mon adversaire. Cependant le conseil qui dirigeait le monde occidental ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La gratitude ne faisait pas partie de son ADN.

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé à proposer l'exil pour mon très cher petit-frère. La mission qui l'attendait était celle que je l'avais invité à décliner, puisqu'elle conduirait inévitablement à sa mort. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur que j'avais offert cette solution au conseil, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser paraître devant eux le profond attachement que j'avais pour mon cadet. Tous les membres du conseil laissaient leurs sentiments à la porte de cette salle. Mais j'avais argué que le mettre en prison ce serait risquer l'émeute au moins deux fois par jour, et qu'aucune prison ne serait jamais assez sécurisée pour le retenir. Au fond ce que je voulais c'était m'acheter du temps. Le cerveau de Sherlock était déjà sa prison quand il était désoccupé, alors s'il fallait en plus l'enfermer physiquement je savais que dans les douze premières heures il trouverait assez de drogue pour faire une overdose.

L'exil ne me laissait guère beaucoup plus de temps pour sauver mon petit-frère. Je devais réussir à renverser la tendance avant même que l'avion atterrisse en Europe de l'Est. Et pour ça il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule personne qui pouvait m'aider.

Dès que la décision de l'exil fut approuvée par le conseil, je sortis mon téléphone. Sans hésitation, je trouvais le contact de James Moriarty pour lui donner les informations nécessaires : « Besoin d'aide urgent. Sherlock exilé. Condamné à mener une mission suicide. Départ demain matin 9h. »

S'il y avait bien une personne en ce monde qui pouvait encore sauver Sherlock, c'était bien James Moriarty. Je ne savais pas encore quelle forme allait prendre cette aide, mais je doutais que l'homme puisse laisser quelqu'un détruire l'objet de son obsession.

[][][]

Le lendemain matin je me tenais débout sur une piste de décollage. Il était 8h50 et Sherlock embarquait dans le jet. C'était certainement la dernière fois que je le voyais. Ses adieux à John avaient été rapides, et moi je n'avais pas eu droit à un seul mot, ni à un regard. Je le comprenais. Avec ma retenue je semblais indifférent à son sort, juste parce que je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant lui. Je le perdais sans avoir eu le temps de lui dire clairement combien il comptait pour moi.

En rentrant dans la voiture je maudissais silencieusement James Moriarty, qui me faisait faux bond la seule fois où je lui demandais de l'aide. Lui-même s'en mordrait bien vite les doigts en constatant que le monde s'était vidé de sa substance.

L'avion était en position pour le décollage. Il avait 5 minutes d'avance, mais comme son seul passager était prêt, ils allaient l'emporter. Je soupirais lourdement en voyant le jet prendre son envol. John et Mary étaient encore dehors, me laissant certainement de l'espace pour souligner ma solitude. J'étais donc seul quand un bruit attira mon attention dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Les écrans encastrés dans les sièges venaient de s'allumer sans sollicitation et passaient maintenant en boucle une séquence de 10 secondes sur laquelle apparaissait James Moriarty affichant un sourire insupportable en narguant son monde en lançant « Je vous ai manqué ? ». Il était à l'heure finalement…

Je pus à nouveau respirer quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était le conseil qui voulait me contacter. Ils réalisaient, à n'en pas douter, qu'ils avaient besoin de Sherlock. L'avion faisait déjà demi-tour pour me ramener mon très cher petit-frère et je bénissais intérieurement James Moriarty qui, bien qu'il soit totalement dépourvu de morale, ne laisserait jamais tomber Sherlock.

[][][]

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, debout dans ce silence de mort. La pièce était froide, mon cœur était glacé. Là devant moi, pâle comme la mort, se tenait mon très cher petit-frère, allongé sur un tiroir de la morgue, privé de souffle. Je voulais croire que c'était un cauchemar, une vision d'horreur, mais j'étais trop rationnel pour me bercer d'illusions. Seul point de couleur, la tâche rouge, comme un coquelicot épinglé sur le revers d'un costume. C'était là qu'était entrée la balle qui me l'avait volé.

Des pas mal assurés m'informèrent de l'approche d'un visiteur. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Je ne l'avais même pas prévenu. Il l'avait très certainement ressenti comme l'amputation de la moitié de son âme, de sa meilleure partie…

Ce ne fut que lorsque James Moriarty aperçut Sherlock qu'il se mit à sangloter, comme si cette vue rendait tout plus définitif. Il s'effondra sur le torse immobile en gémissant son prénom sans cesse, comme un enfant blessé appellerait sa mère.

_ Sherlock… Sherlock, je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie !pleurait le criminel.

Je ne savais pas plus que lui de quoi il le suppliait. La pièce était remplie de son désespoir. Il donnait un dernier bain à Sherlock en le lavant de ses larmes, détruit par son immobilité.

_ Comment ça a pu arriver ?se lamenta James Moriarty.

_ Il a reçu une balle en plein cœur en protégeant John Watson d'un déséquilibré dans la rue, l'informais-je.

Lui qui s'était mis dans les situations les plus périlleuses et en avait toujours réchappé, il était mort en se promenant innocemment dans la rue avec son meilleur ami. C'était certainement la mort qu'il voulait : utiliser son dernier souffle pour sauver son meilleur ami.

_ Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Sherlock ? Sherlock ! Réponds-moi, je t'en prie !

Je détournais le regard, par respect pour son chagrin et mal à l'aise devant son étendue, mais je ne manquais pas de remarquer que tout en pleurant il couvrait le visage de Sherlock de baisers. Les paupières, le nez, les joues, la bouche… comme si, pareil aux contes, ce geste pouvait rompre la malédiction d'immobilité éternelle qui le frappait. Mais Sherlock ne bougeait pas. Il ne bougerait plus jamais.

_ Vous êtes conscient qu'ici je pourrai vous protéger dix minutes, mais pas une seconde de plus ?m'assurais-je.

Même si nous ne travaillions pas pour le même camp, nous avions aimé la même personne, et c'était bien assez pour que je veuille le protéger, au moins cette fois.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, renifla James Moriarty.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage pour que je comprenne ses projets. Des projets que je partageais. J'avais douté de sa réaction à la mort de Sherlock, mais c'était effectivement la seule fin possible.

Semblant se reprendre un peu, l'homme offrit un sourire tremblant à la statue qu'était devenu mon frère et se mit à le peigner frénétiquement avec ses doigts. Il y avait quelque chose de très maternel derrière ce geste. C'était comme une mère qui préparait son enfant le dimanche pour la messe. Il y eut encore un baiser, plus long cette fois et sur les lèvres, puis James Moriarty ouvrit la porte et déroula le tiroir qui se trouvait immédiatement à gauche de celui de Sherlock. Il y avait déjà un occupant. Homme, quarantaine, insuffisance cardiaque à première vue. James Moriarty poussa sans faire de manière la dépouille du tiroir. Le cadavre tomba lourdement dans l'indifférence générale.

Sans le moindre moment d'hésitation, James Moriarty s'allongea à la place du mort sur le tiroir. Il réajusta sa cravate, lissa ses cheveux avec sa main, puis tourna la tête vers mon petit-frère.

_ J'arrive Sherlock, lui promit-il avec un sourire.

Je ne cherchais pas à l'arrêter. C'était la seule fin possible. Je ne sursautais pas non plus quand je le vis sortir une arme de sa veste, ouvrir la bouche et presser la détente. Parce que c'était la seule fin possible. Le sang gicla et c'en fut fini du génie criminel James Moriarty, assassiné par un déséquilibré dans la rue au moment même où Sherlock avait reçu une balle dans le cœur.

Je m'approchais à pas lents de celui que j'avais silencieusement considéré comme mon beau-frère, pour toute l'affection réciproque qui existait entre lui et mon très cher petit-frère. Il méritait d'être digne dans la mort. Je lui fermais donc les yeux et la bouche puis je lui remettais son bras contre son corps avant de réajuster son costume. D'un geste souple je ramassais son arme pour la confier à nouveau à son étui, à l'intérieur que sa veste, que je reboutonnais ensuite. Il avait l'air enfin apaisé.

C'était ce que je voulais aussi, pour moi. J'avais perdu la seule personne que j'aimais en ce monde. Maintenant que me restait-il ? Aucun adversaire pour jouer aux échecs en politique, mais même un rival n'aurait pas su tenir mon attention. Je savais où était ma place : dans le tiroir à droite de Sherlock.

Je fus soulagé de ne trouver aucun locataire en l'ouvrant, et je pus donc m'y installer aussitôt. Mon parapluie toujours en main, je déboitais le manche, qui était une réserve secrète de poison. Je le réservais pour cette occasion, mais j'avais souvent pensé que ce serait sur le matelas défoncé où Sherlock aurait fait une overdose, et j'avais toujours prié pour que ce soit le plus tard possible. Grâce à Moriarty, Sherlock avait tout de même eu une belle vie.

Je remontais ma manche pour piquer la pointe empoisonnée dans la veine de mon poignet gauche. Dans deux minutes tout serait fini. C'était mieux ainsi. Je revissais mon parapluie pour le remettre dans la position habituelle puis je fermais les yeux. Je faisais confiance à Anthea pour comprendre, en voyant nos trois cadavres ici, et pour nous inhumer dans le même caveau. Autour de Sherlock, toujours. Je pouvais fermer les yeux à présent, je pouvais rejoindre Sherlock et James en paix.

FIN


End file.
